In prior art it is known to measure oscillations and particularly vibrations of an object by mounting acceleration sensors at certain measuring points on the surface of the object to be measured. Measuring the vibrations then occurs indirectly via these measuring values of the oscillation sensors, with the measurements yielded then being available for display according to location and/or allocation to the respective measuring point.
Frequently, this type of measuring oscillations of an object fails to meet the requirements, because for example an application of acceleration sensors on the surface of an object may distort the oscillation characteristics such that the measurements are unsuitable for evaluation. For example, this is the case when soft surfaces of objects, in which an application of acceleration sensors leads to a deformation of the surface, fundamentally change the oscillation features of the object. In other cases the application of acceleration sensors is possible, however requiring a high expense in the form of labor and time necessary for said application of acceleration sensors, their wiring, as well as the positioning and orientation of the acceleration sensors. The same also applies to the interpretation and evaluation of the measurements yielded from the acceleration sensors.
For quite some time a method has been known to measure oscillations, which allows measurement of the oscillations of an object via optic methods, i.e. a non-contact process. Here, generally one or more laser interferometers and/or so-called laser vibrometers are used, which successively radiate different measuring points on the object using coherent light. If the object is made to vibrate the surface of this object executes an oscillating motion, with the frequency of the light of the laser interferometer reflected by the surface of the object changing due to the Doppler Effect. Based on this change of the frequency deflections as well as acceleration and speed values can be calculated at the respective measuring point of the surface of the object. When the oscillation data of the individual measuring points are combined an oscillation characteristic of the object is yielded.
Such a method and/or such a device are known from EP 1 431 740 A1, for example. In the disclosed method a laser interferometer, on which a program-controlled mobile carrier is mounted, is displaced to each individual point of the object to be measured. The positions of the individual measuring points on the object are here calculated from numeric construction data of the object.
For measurements in various measuring positions, with the term position covering both the respective location and/or the respective orientation, additionally a predetermined fixed distance is maintained. When the measuring position has been reached a measuring beam of the laser interferometer is directed to the point to be measured. Then the oscillation data is collected, correlated to the position data of the measuring points, and displayed and/or evaluated. Subsequently the carrier of the laser interferometer travels to a new measuring position and another measuring point is measured. Successively all measuring points are measured.
It is disadvantageous that here individual measuring points must be approached and measured individually. The measuring process of the entire object is therefore considerably slowed down, because the carrier must be moved into the new measuring position for each measuring process. Here, the same distance to the object must be reached in order to allow any measuring of the oscillation at all. For example, if oscillations of the object shall be measured at high frequencies in order to yield sufficient precision of the oscillation characteristics of the object, a higher number of measuring points are necessary. Due to the fact that in the new measuring position, the same distance from the object must again be maintained a time-consuming control of the respective distance is necessary. Additionally, the mobile carrier and/or the laser interferometer require a wide displacement range to allow keeping the same distance from the measuring points in order to measure all measuring points.
Furthermore, the import of calculated measuring points from the numeric design data of the object are subject to errors, because under real conditions the position of the laser interferometer in reference to the object frequently deviates from the theoretical position and additionally errors of positioning and orientation of the carrier in reference to the object increase, particularly in case of multiple small movements of the carrier and/or the laser interferometer, and the later measuring positions become increasingly imprecise in reference to the object.
In some objects it is also rather difficult to ensure the same fixed distance of the laser interferometer for all measuring points, because objects may be limiting the space to position and align the carrier and/or the laser interferometer, for example by protruding sections of the surface. Sometimes there are measuring points that cannot be measured at all.